gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Ken
Ken is the oldest son of Ben and Cross. Appearance Ken is a huge Great Dane/Saluki mix, looking like a pure-bred one. He has two scars crossing the left side of his face. Strangely, his ears are cropped even though he was born and lived his whole life as a wild dog with no human contact. Personality Ken looks very similar to his father but is quite different in personality. He can be impulsive and short-tempered. Sometimes he attacks aggressively instead of thinking. Still, he is usually well-mannered and tries to plan ahead and think about consequences. He can be slightly clumsy and dumb, but occasionally he speaks rather wise words. Ken stayed loyal to the rulers of Ōu, which made him dislike his rebellious friend Kagetora. He also thought that it was Kagetora who attacked humans, making them attack them. Ken was at first very strict about rules and following orders, but later started to realize that in emergency different actions are needed. Ken doesn't enjoy the enmity and starts to get forgiving towards Kagetora before the Kai does towards him, worrying about him during danger. Eventually, they put their quarrels aside and become friends again. Ken views his family as very important. As a big brother, he often tries to calm down his short-tempered younger brother. He was quite shocked and hurt when George once almost left the pack. However, he was hopeful, knowing that he would return. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Ken was born as the son of the platoon leader Ben and the female Cross. He has two siblings; George and Minnie. Soon after Akakabuto's defeat, he, his siblings and his mother were kidnapped by the wolf Retsuga and taken to the wolves' leader Reima. They were released when his father came to rescue them. There is not much information about him in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, but he plays a big role in Ginga Densetsu Weed. Ginga Densetsu Weed He is the son of Ben and Cross, and he is the older brother of George and Minnie. Being the oldest, he was chosen to become an Ōu soldier and work for the Paradise at young age. In the manga when he met Weed and GB, he thought they were from Kagetora's pack and attacked them. Weed was then kidnapped by Kagetora after having seen Weed throw down Ken. Ken thinks that Weed is a Kai when he meets him because of his stripes. He didn't believe at first when GB told him who was Weed's father. He is the leader of the punitive force and see Kagetora as a rebel. He thought because Kagetora bit a human, the humans started to shoot dogs. He was Kagetora's friend and come back to this state when they discovered who was to blame for the ruin of Ōu paradise: Kaibutsu. He calls Kagetora by "Kage." After the defeat of Kaibutsu, Ken joins Weed and helps to recruit others into the pack. Ken travels with Kagetora to look for more dogs when they come across a small pack of dogs harassing Cross and stop to help her, only for the fight to be interrupted by Ken's brother, George. Ken is happy to see his long lost brother and together they travel around collecting more dogs and go back to Weed. When Hōgen is defeated, Ken remains in Ōu while Weed goes to help his brother, Yukimura, defeat the monkeys. Shortly after, the Russian army dogs invade and Ken is chosen as part of the group to escape and make battle plans with Gin and the others. Ken is trapped in the gorge with the rest of the unit and is forced to fight for his life, nearly giving up from his injuries when Musashi gives him the courage to continue fighting. Ken is badly injured and stays behind after the fight to receive medical care from Daisuke and Hidetoshi. Once his injures heal and Victor is killed, he travels with Weed once more. Ken hears about the hybrid bears and assists Weed and the others in killing them. Whilst he is out, his father dies from old age, and Ken feels his spirit assisting him against a hybrid bear after a small friendly cub is killed. Ken howls to scare the bear off and gives the cub to Hiro to bury. Once the hybrid bears are killed, Ken and George go home to find their father has died and cry over his grave, but rejoice when Weed and Jerome return safely. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion When the volcano erupts, Ken is caught in the smoke with the others and passes out. When he comes to, the Ōu dogs are in a shed in the mountains, saved by Kurohabaki Jinemon. They stay there until rescued by Daisuke and Hidetoshi. Ken follows the group back into the mountains to find Weed. They participate in the final battle Kurohabaki Masamune against the packs. Ginga: The Last Wars Ken goes with Weed to investigate the strange scent in the air and witnesses Monsoon attacking and fatally injuring Weed. Jerome helps Weed onto his back and Ken takes him to safety. Later on, Ken and the others attempt to defend Gin from Monsoon, effectively disobeying his orders. Ken gets slashed across the neck and chest by the giant bear. His injury is not fatal and he recovers enough to help fend off the remaining bears. As the fight progresses, Monsoon mistakes him for his father, Ben, but before he can attack he lunges towards Musashi instead, ultimately striking Kurotora resulting in the Kai Dog becoming critically injured. Led by Monsoon, the bears carry out a full assault on the Ōu army. Ken is heavily injured, as well as the remaining dogs. Monsoon roars in victory as the Ōu paradise falls. After the fight, Ken manages to escape along with Rocket and Kyōshirō, the three of them sneak across the cliff face when they notice bears patrolling the grounds below. Rocket decides it is their best chance to counter attack while the bears don't notice them. The trio travel further down stream until they make it to a small cave, close to where Gajō once stood. Inside the cave are the rotten corpses of Dodo, Buru and Shōji, having been left there after their death at the hands of Genba years ago. Ken remains in the cave as Rocket and Kyōshirō go for help, due to a fractured bone. A few days pass, and Ken is still too weak to move properly but refuses to die at the hands of the bears. Unfortunately, the cave is next to a river that is prone to strong floods and, in his condition, Ken can't cannot escape as the rain brings strong flood waters that wash him into the river. Ken hangs on to a branch, but a large log washes down and hits him, knocking him into the depths of the raging water. Ken finds and holds onto a branch, thinking back to the time his sister drowned. The branch snaps and Ken falls into the water again, bashing his head on a rock that knocks him out, as he loses consciousness, the spirits of Ben and Minnie appear to him, but Ken refuses to give up. As he is knocked around in the water, Kawasemi along with Orion, Bon, Yamabiko and Andy have arrived to help save him. See more pictures in Ken (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Males Category:Great Danes Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Mix breeds Category:Scar Category:Brown Masked Great Danes